


Say Yes to the Dress

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Fayana Femslash100 Astrology Drabbles [2]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faye and Diana argue over dresses for Dawn's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes to the Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for astrology prompt #2 'Taurus.' Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers.

“Not a chance in Hell. They look like a five-year-old designed them.”

Diana sighed. “Faye, they aren’t _that_ bad.”

“Yes they are. They’re hideous. How can my mother have such awful taste? Does she really expect us to wear these to her wedding?”

“Yes. And you’ll smile while you do it. Because she’s your mother and that’s what daughters—and bridesmaids—do. Now shut up and try on the dress.”

Faye rolled her eyes. “Okay, okay. No need to be such a drama queen.”

“ _I’m_ being a drama queen?” Diana laughed. “You know, it’s a good thing I love you.”


End file.
